Kirby's Road Trip
by Qool Q
Summary: Kirby goes on a road trip and things don't go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Kirby's Road trip**

Ok just so that nobody's all like OMG a new character I'm gonna introduce them all to you(at least for the first chapter, after that you're gonna get your OMG moments).

Kirby(of course)

The Magical Talking Tophat

Pikachu

Ness

Lucas

Besides what you may think Kirby can speak quite fluent English, so there won't be any grammatical errors (like saying Poy-oh). You have to find out what the Magical Talking Tophat is like on your own. Pikachu can be a little hyperactive at times and he is not yellow, he's orange. Your trusted T.V. show has led you wrong. Ness is gothic. Black is not his natural hair color people, it's blonde. Lucas looks like Ness but with blonde hair. He doesn't talk so you'll hardly ever hear him say anything. He's just along for the ride. Oh yeah Kirby's lazy and fat hence the whole _I swallow everything whole_ thing. So here we begin.

**Chapter 1- Oak?**

"Kirby stop eating the car tires." Pikachu said in an exasperated sigh,

"I'm thorry thar jus' so tathty." Kirby's words came out mutilated due to the tire in his mouth.

"Darn, I guess we'll have to walk to the airport." Ness butted in sarcastically, the airport was just down the road.

"Shut up Ness I wanna have a good time not one of your little gothic kill fests."

Pika retorted.

"Whatever."

BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP.

"Whoa what was that?" Lucas spoke up for the first time.

Kirby having started to float to the airport looked down at the explanation. Just as he looked down a blimp flew across the sky. Thunk! The blimp collided with Kirby and they both went tumbling to the ground twenty feet below. Smack!!! Kirby crashed into a surprised Ness who started grumbling about the end of the world that would soon be coming. Pika's eyes followed the smoking blimp as it lopsidedly floated over the tree line. He started running after the blimp and soon the others followed him.

"Where are we going?" Kirby said, already tired.

"We're gonna follow that crashing blimp," Ness replied before Pika had the chance, "Couldn't you tell what Pikachu was staring at. This stupid fluffball doesn't even think to follow the blimp. Oh my gosh."

"I can hear you ya know?"

"Does it matter?"

"…Well…Yeah"

"Whatever…Just fly are something."

"There it is in that big oak." Lucas said.

"Oak?" Kirby asked sincerely baffled.

"Big tree stupid." Ness replied.

Pika and Kirby approached the oak, the only two brave enough to venture towards it.

"It's so…colorful." Pika said amazed.

"Coolio, look at this. It's amazing. I think it's a tophat." Kirby said.

"Ooohhh, he knows what a tophat is." Ness sarcastically said.

"Hey!!!"

"Whatever."

"Let me see that." Pika said.

"Pardon, but I do not appreciate being handed around like some kind of mundane object." The voice, with a thick English accent, seemed to emanate from the tophat.

"Uhhhh…What." Kirby said.

"Stop squishing my face, it hurts you know." The mysterious voice replied to the comment.

"Coolio. The tophat is talking to me." Kirby squealed with excitement. "It's mine! Ha! I got it."

"IT! IT! I am not an IT. I have feelings and your shouting about me is unsettling. Besides I am not an object as I said earlier."

"Oh…Sorry." Kirby replied melanchololy about the way he had behaved to who he believed to be his new "friend".

"No matter. I am in need of a pair of legs and I guess I can permit you to wear me upon your head like a… what do you call it?"

"Tophat." Pika replied, "Rich people have 'em. I for one find them weird.

"Really, this is so cool." Kirby piped in. The tophat was on his head and he kept repositioning it.

"Oi, will you stop it!?!"

"Righto." Kirby said, "What's your name?"

"That was a smidge random, but my name is Blithen (it's pronounced Bly (like fly) then). I come from a race known as the Exskippers. We live on a far away planet and recently a race claiming to be the Snook's-"

"You mean Snake's, like the assassin?" Kirby rudely interrupted.

"It does not matter. Anyway the Snook's-"

"Eh."

"Fine, Snakes then, have taken over our colonization. A few of my men and I were travelling through a portal to this planet when a strange floating pink rock collided into us."

Angry glances were shot at Kirby who looked back sheepishly.

"I believe my men were tossed back through the portal. And now I am here." Blithen concluded rather lamely.

"What did you mean by, your men?" Pika asked.

"Well I am a king. Can you not tell by the three stripes around my brim? Oh… well of c-course not. I desperately need to get back and save my civilization, but by now the portal should have closed and there is only one place to open a portal in this world."

"Where?" Kirby, Pika, and Ness asked, all very interested although Ness hated to admit it.

" Hyrule." Lucas said matter-of-factly.

"Right you are young lad, anyway I need a way to get there and I hope you four could help me. So what do you say?"

"Sure." Pika said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Hyrule's halfway across the world. Just in case you hadn't noticed we're in Mushroom Kingdom. Besides, I don't wanna walk that far."

"We'll find a way." Pika said

"Jolly Good old chaps. Well let's set off. Hop to it."

"Yes sir." Kirby replied in his best military tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-We'll Find A Way**

Let's recap shall we. Okay, Kirby and company were headed off on their vacation. Then Kirby (haven eaten part of the car) started floating off to the airport. Kirby collided with a blimp and both fell down. The blimp fell into the forest. Everybody followed the blimp and in it they found a tophat. Kirby also learned what an oak was. Yay for him! The tophat, named Blithen, then explained how his kingdom was in jeopardy and that he needed help to save it. Kirby and co. agreed to help, with much grumbling from Ness, and they set off. Now grab some milk and cookies and start reading. Thank you.

The sun sat down, wait that's not right, how does it do that… uhhh… anyway let's just start over.

The sun _set_ as our adventurers headed off towards the airport they had previously been headed towards…

"This isn't exactly the kind of trip I had in mind for my birthday." Kirby said, as if everybody didn't already know.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't even want to come on this stupid trip and now we have to escort a king, how boring is that?" Ness slouched his shoulders more and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. Goths are so weird.

A box shimmered in front of the 5 beings and Kirby approached it. (How brave)

The box was like any regular box except for that it had an exclamation mark on the side.

"NNNOOOOOO!!!!" Blither screeched.

Suddenly the box lifted up and out came… Snake! The assassin lunged at Blither, but Kirby ducked and he missed. Instead he grabbed Kirby so as to take two people at once, then before anybody could move he ducked back under the box. Pika ran up to the surprisingly heavy box and lifted it up. Nothing was there.

"Oh great now that fat lard's gone and gotten himself and some stupid king kidnapped. I guess we have to save him now."

"That's right." Pika said.

"Whatever."

"I believe they will go to Hyrule, shall we?" Lucas said.

They headed off to the airport and prepared to travel to Hyrule to free Kirby and Blither. Snake waited until the steps had receded and then crept out from under the box. He had been clinging to the top of it with the king and Kirby. _Wow that pink thing's heavy!_ He thought to himself about the latter.

"Master, I am sorry about the delay, I am on my way." Snake said into a strange device.

"Good, be here by the end of today." The voice came out of the mysterious device.

"Yes sir, g'day." _OMG that rhymed, _Snake thought,_ That's kinda funny. O' Christmas Tree, O' Christmas Tree…_

_Remember I can hear your thoughts Snake now stop singing and get over here._

_Oh, sorry. I'm on my way sir. Man he didn't rhyme that time._

_UUURRRGGGHHH!!!_

_Sorry, sorry._

"These are those Snook's I was talking about."

"Snake's."

It doesn't matter; I don't see how we'll get out of this."

"We'll find a way." Kirby said simply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- New Kid On The Block**

"Why don't these planes just hurry up and take off?" Ness grumbled.

"Oh, will you give it a rest?" the flight attendant snapped back, "You've been complaining for the better part of an hour."

"Whatever."

"Would you look at this?" Pika said showing Ness and Lucas a newspaper clipping. Pika read the report out loud, "A known puff snatcher has escaped from his high security asylum cell; we believe his name to be Fox McCloud." Above the caption a picture of their former friend gone bad was gazing rabidly up at them. "Poor Fox, I thought he would get over that spasm." Pika replied to the news he had just read.

**Flashback**

Fox sits down next to Ness and asks to change channel…

Ness punches Fox calmly in the face…

Blasters were fired; psychic abilities were pushed to the limit…

Fox had a small spasm and started frothing at the mouth…

Fox is locked behind asylum bars in a white padded cell wearing a straightjacket…

**End of Flashback**

"That must suck," Ness said gloomily, "I mean, no black at all, just white?"

"Ness, Ness, Ness. That isn't the point; the point is that Fox still hasn't recovered from his spasm!" Pika practically shouted.

"Aww, who cares about that, I think it would be pretty cool to be rabid. You'd get to have all of those little children running from you on Halloween, that would totally be the best costume…"

"Hey, uh, could you get off of me?" a small stranger in a dark red coat said in response to Ness falling onto his lap during his daydream, "Dude, seriously, gerroff of me!" the last three words he said came out in a snarl that jolted Ness out of his little dream.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, when did you get there? I didn't even notice you get in to your seat." Ness said very politely (How strange…).

"I am a ferret and I pride myself in my stealth. I'm sorry you didn't see me get into my seat…" his ending wasn't all that impressive.

Silence followed…

"You're pretty large for a ferret." Pika said.

"I am. Probably about five inches longer than most." His sentences were strangely halted.

"Well, what's your name then, ferret?" Ness demanded his rudeness having returned. (Aww that's too bad.)

"Sheesh, don't be so pushy. You know what just for that I'm not answering." The ferret replied to Ness's question.

"His name's…Rippy." Lucas spoke. Everyone seemed surprised that Lucas was still there. _Wow that was hard; he must have defenses around his mind. _Lucas thought to himself.

"How'd you get in, I've put countless spells around my mind to protect me from that kind of thing. Ever since Fox was on my tail I've had too."

"Wait how do you know Fox." Pika said.

"Eh, oh sorry. Well Fox had just escaped from his asylum cell while I was at school. We were alerted about it because our school is so near the asylum. Anyway, when I got home I found Fox there with his blasters pointed at my baby sister and my parents. I walked in and spooked him. In response he went all rabid and shot my family. He then advanced on me. I could feel something in my mind, but I dismissed it because I didn't believe in that sort of thing. Then Fox said, 'Little Rippy eh. You'll make a great addition to my army; the magical prowess is strong in you!' Then he cackled a mad laugh and the thing inside my head started to hurt unbearably. I shouted and something inside of me seemed to push him away along with the thing in my mind. Blew up half my house, I did. Been on the run since then, practicing the magic or whatever it is."

"Whoa, that has gotta be terrible." Pika said.

"Yeah, but I got over it. The magic inside of me, I think it's growing, or at least that's what it feels like. Now I think I can stand a chance against Fox, next time we meet that is."

"Dude, even I can feel the magic inside of you, and I don't usually notice that kind of thing." Ness said.

"You're in." Pika said, "You can help us to free our friend and we'll help you to get revenge on our old friend."

"Deal!"

The four new friends shook hands and settled comfortably in their seats. Ness hadn't even noticed that the plane had taken off…

"Hope ya enjoy that puff." Snake cackled as he threw Kirby and Blithen into a cell. _Ooh, that was a good one, _he thought to himself, _although I should probably work on my evil laugh a little._ He practiced his evil laugh as he walked out of the dungeons.

Kirby and Blithen heard Snake laughing madly as his steps receded down the hall.

"What are we gonna do?" Kirby said pacing back and forth in the near darkness.

"I thought you had a plan." Blithen said queasily, "You said we'd find a way. Ooohhh, will you stop pacing, you're making me feel sick."

"Oh. That's right; I know what we'll do. Whenever Snake comes in to give us some food I'll suck him up. Then when I'm Snake Kirby I'll go down the hall saying everything's fine while Snake is locked up in our cell!"

"What about me?"

"Oh, I guess we'll just have to steal his backpack too."

"I guess that's okay."

The two heroes sat in darkness awaiting Snake's arrival.

"You do think they'll feed us?" Kirby said as his stomach grumbled.

Just then Snake walked in saying, "Dinner my sweeties, and I've brought a friend with me."

They turned to see Snake walk in with a cat-like creature following him. The cat creature snapped his fingers and a ball of green fire popped up in front of him. The light illuminated the figure and Kirby's eyes widened with astonishment at the sight of…Fox!

Kirby wasted no time he sucked up both people spitting out Snake while keeping his backpack. Then he swallowed and turned into Fox Kirby. Kirby roundhouse kicked the dazed Fox into the cell alongside Snake and locked it shut with the keys he had found in Snake's backpack.

"Sorry Fox." Kirby whispered before he walked up the stairs.

"Wait put me into the bag before they see me, hurry!" Blithen said in a hushed tone.

"Okay, okay, there. Hmmm. Where are we?" Kirby fished around in the backpack searching for a map. He pulled out one RPG, two pistols, six grenades, and a silver dagger before he found a map.

"Okay, we are here," Kirby said pointing to the label that said Dungeon Entrance, "Now, I say we head up to Fox's Suite, seeing as that's who we're impersonating."

"Deal, deal," a muffled voice came from the backpack, "Let's just hurry."

When they arrived at Fox's Suite they found the door unlocked. They walked into a fabulous room fit for a king and stayed still.

"What do you think we should do?" Kirby asked Blithen.

"Search the room and get out, once out we can head to the airport and fly back to your house."

Kirby searched the room thoroughly and found nothing but a blaster and a picture of a large ferret in a red coat with the words WANTED printed on top of it. Kirby grabbed both items and hurried out of the room. The two friends stealthily snuck through the entire building until they found the door. They stepped outside and were immediately caught by a wolf.

"Hello there precious." The wolf said before grabbing Kirby and throwing him back into the dungeon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Stadium**

Kirby landed in the dungeon, his fall cushioned by the backpack he had stolen from Snake. "OW, will you get off me? I'm still here you know?" a muffled voice came from Kirby's backpack.

"Oops, sorry Blithen," Kirby said to the top hat as he pulled him out of the backpack.

"It doesn't matter. We're trapped, how on Singotin will we ever get out of here. My race is doomed. We will never escape and the Snooks will take over." Blithen burst into tears as Kirby stared at him unsure of what to say.

"Uhhhh, I think I have a plan."

"What, a plan. Well, that should go wonderfully seeing as how your last plan succeeded so well."

"There was no need for that."

"I know, I'm sorry it's just that we were so close to freedom and then we got recaptured, it's just no fun. I guess I'll hear your plan and I'll see how it is."

"Okay, first things first, we need to examine this dungeon and see if there's any way to escape. I doubt they'll come to feed us anymore since I sucked them up last time."

Kirby put Blithen onto his head and walked around the dungeon looking for any possible escape routes, there were none.

"Yeah, that was a waste of time." Blithen said grumpily.

Kirby backed up against the wall and slid down defeated. Just as he had given up all hope, he heard a thumping sound from outside the dungeon door. Kirby had no idea what to do, should he suck them up again, or cower in defeat. The door squeaked open and a small man crept inside. He glanced around and then a red light lit up above him. The light illuminated the darkness and revealed that the man had a fish bowl on his head.

"Who are you?" Kirby asked.

The man jumped and emitted a whistle like noise while pointing at Kirby and Blithen. Suddenly ten small plantlike creatures surrounded them.

"Those are pikmin," Blithen said unbelievingly, "How on Singotin did they get here?"

"What are pikmin?" Kirby asked.

"Why, they're my servants, but how did they get here?" Blithen gasped, "Is that you Olimar?"

The small man nodded his head up and down.

"Uhh, what's Singotin, who's Olimar, and why are we just standing here and not escaping while we have the chance?" Kirby's words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Singotin is my planet. Olimar is my chief advisor, but he cannot talk only communicate with hand gestures and such. And as for why we are standing here, I'm not sure, we should leave now."

"Lead the way Olimar."

Olimar jumped up and began to sprint out of the dungeon.

"Wait," Kirby yelled, "Oh, this is way too much exercise for one day, I feel like my legs are gonna fall off."

The minute Kirby expressed his fatigue the pikmin picked him up and charged after Olimar while carrying the ball of fluff.

They rounded a total of two corners when they saw Fox standing before them. He looked angry and there was white froth at the corner of his mouth. With a loud cackle, he caused the ground under the pikmin's feet to cave in and they plunged down into oblivion with Kirby following.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kirby screamed as he plummeted to his certain death.

"You idiot," Blithen screeched, "Can you fly, or not?"

"Oh yeah," Kirby replied as he began to float up to the surface. BLOOP. BLOOP. BLOOP. As they neared the hole in the ground Fox jumped down and landed on Kirby feet first. Kirby's face was squashed under the impact of Fox's boots and he lost control of his flight pattern and began to fall. He reached out hoping to grab something to slow his descent and grabbed a ledge. He held on for all he was worth and watched as Fox fell down, laughing the whole way.

"Blithen, are you okay?" Kirby asked.

"I think so mate, but I don't think I want to be doing that again anytime soon."

"I hear ya, hey wait, what's that?"

Kirby looked down at a tiny pinprick of light far below them. It looked almost like fire and as the pinprick grew larger Kirby realized what it was.

"Oh no," Kirby said, "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"What is it?"

"It's Fox; he's coming back, look."

Sure enough, Fox was flying up the bottomless hole engulfed in flame. His face had a manic grin plastered on it and as he flew by, Kirby pressed himself against the ledge he was holding onto. Fox's hand reached out to Kirby, and Kirby prepared to feel a fist in his gut, but none ever came. He had missed only causing a slight breeze to ruffle the top of his head.

"He missed us, Blithen, he missed us!" Kirby shouted with glee.

There was no answer.

"Blithen…" Kirby reached up for Blithen, only to find that he was no longer on his head…

Rippy and Pika sat huddled over a table in the plane. (Nice plane, huh?)

"Now, how do you think we should attempt to spring them out of Hyrule prison?" said Pika.

"Why don't we try-" Rippy cut off as the plane suddenly lurched.

"Whoa, what was that?" Ness said as he was flung onto the table Rippy and Pika were sitting by. (Ever heard of seatbelts?)

"I'm not sure; it didn't feel like turbulence though."

"Pika, Ness, Lucas, I know you are on this plane," a voice boomed out over the speakers on the plane, "You will never escape, you will perish," the voice cackled evilly and everyone looked very shaken, even Ness.

"At least he doesn't know I'm here," said Rippy, "Maybe we can still escape."

The plane shook again this time more fiercely. Looking out the window, Ness saw a terrible sight. "Uh, guys, we got company."

Everyone turned and looked out the window and saw…Wolf and Fox's fighter jets zooming around the plane shooting lasers at the plane's engines. Lucas unbuckled his seatbelt (at least somebody follows safety regulations, sheesh) and jumped out of his seat. He raised his hand and pointed it at the side of the plane. With look of intense concentration upon his face, a burst of fire shot out of his hand and smashed through the plane. Ness, realizing what was happening, used his own magical powers and conjured parachutes out of the air for all four of them (he's being nice!).

"Put them on and let's go!" Ness shouted and then jumped out of the window… without his parachute.

"Ness!" Rippy yelled. He too jumped out of the plane without his parachute.

Rippy curled into a ball and focused all of his energy onto becoming rubbery like a balloon. He desperately hoped that his magical powers would kick in and his plan would work.

Pika looked out the hole while he strapped on his parachute, and was struck in the face by a laser from Fox's ship. Pika toppled out of the plane unconscious, his parachute falling off of him as he went. Lucas jumped out of the plane with his parachute(finally something right happens) and angled himself so that he would have less wind resistance and catch up to Pika to save him. Lucas caught up to Pika and grabbed his arm. Then, he pulled the cord on his parachute and was jerked upward as the silk chute filled with air. Pika's arm was roughly popped out of its socket, becoming dislocated, when his fast fall suddenly changed speeds. Lucas looked down, barely able to see Rippy and Ness as the plummeted downward.

Ness was happy. He had fooled everyone into thinking he had stupidly forgotten his parachute, but that was not the case. He was committing suicide (stupid kid). He had attempted suicide before, but was always stopped by someone, but not this time, he had made sure of it by jumping out of the plane before anyone had time to put on their parachutes. Ness's dream of death was about to come true… or was it.

Rippy collided into Ness and turned into a furry balloon. Air filled Rippy the Balloon as he clutched Ness, so that he wouldn't die. "Don't worry Ness, I gotcha."

"NO, I had it; I was almost there, so close. NOOOO!!!"

Rippy the Balloon and Ness slowly descended towards the ground, with Ness mumbling about being cheated out of death again. Rippy had no idea what he was talking about. The two landed and looked up to see Lucas holding the unconscious Pika come in for a landing. Lucas dropped Pika when he was about five feet up and Pika roughly hit the ground, breaking his dislocated arm (Good thing he's unconscious, huh?).

Lucas landed on the ground and looked skyward at the burning plane as it spiraled toward the ground and exploded. He saw Fox's and Wolf's jets turn around and fly away in the direction of Hyrule.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Rippy, "I sure haven't been here before."

"Nuuhh…" Pika groaned and rolled over onto his injured arm, "YOW, ow, ow, ow, what happened, where are we, owwwww?"

"We are not sure, do you have any clue, sit up and look around." Lucas said with authority.

Pika shakily stood up and gazed at their surroundings. Recognition glimmered in his eyes, "This is Pokémon Stadium. We should be safe here as long as you're with me." Then, he passed out again.

"We're not safe here," said Rippy.

"Why not, Pika said it is, although I always thought he was pretty stupid. I mean he's just a giant mouse that can shoot lightning out of his cheeks." Ness said angrily.

"Because, Bowser took over Pokémon Stadium last year, we learned about it at school. Now he uses this place to stage gladiator competitions between koopas and anyone unlucky enough to wander near the Stadium or his castle. He makes them fight to a gruesome death."

"Gulp," Ness was afraid of blood and this chilled him to the bone. He wanted to commit suicide not get killed, there was a difference to him, a big one.

Pika twitched and woke up. He let out a gasp and pointed with his good hand behind Lucas, "Guys, what's that?"

Everyone turned around and saw…a koopa armed to the teeth with guns, swords, and every other imaginable weapon. On his chest was a badge that read, PICK UP. He let out a roar and picked up the four friends before they could do anything and forced them into a burlap sack, slinging it over his shelled back and turning around to take his prisoners to Bowser.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-That's Disgusting**

Kirby struggled to pull himself up onto the ledge that he was dangling from (fatty), sadly without Blithen atop his head. He sat down atop the ledge and looked up at the hole in the floor above him. He sucked in a great gulp of air and began to float up to the surface.

"Gotcha!" Snake shouted as he tackled Kirby just as he came above ground, "The master shall be very pleased with me now that I have captured you. Mwahaha-*hack*." Snake finished with a hacking smoker's cough and then spat up a wad of black gunk all over Kirby's face.

"Aww man, that's disgusting. Couldn't you have just thrown me back into the hole or something, why'd you have to puke on my face?" Kirby gagged and then threw up onto Snake's face.

"Eeek!!!" Snake let out a girlish scream as Kirby's previously eaten food was spewed into his face. Once again, Snake upchucked, this time onto the floor next to Kirby's hand.

Kirby attempted to scramble away from Snake and rolled into the sick on the floor. Kirby again puked onto the floor and some of the bodily fluids splashed back into his mouth and he ended up swallowing it, which caused him to once again spew chunks (pretty disgusting, huh?).

Just then, a guard walked down the aisle where Snake and Kirby were rolling around in throw up. The guard was an average sized boy with wings. He carried a bow and some arrows and when he saw Kirby and Snake covered in vomit, he too puked. The boy slipped in the seven gallons of throw up now covering the floor and rolled right into Snake, missing Kirby by inches. He slammed into the assassin and they both sailed into the air over the bottomless hole in the floor and fell down.

"Eeeeekkkk!!!!" Snake's little girl scream filled the air as he plummeted down, "No, if only I had a magic pony, I would surely be saved from my fall…" His words were followed by a sickening crunch, and he was suddenly silenced.

The boy with wings flew up from the hole and notched an arrow onto his bow. He pulled back his arm and let the arrow fly straight for Kirby's face. Kirby opened his mouth and swallowed the arrow. However, his stomach, being as weak as it was from vomiting so much in such a short amount of time, couldn't handle the arrow and he once again threw up (eeewwwww). The barf intercepted the next arrow that the boy shot at him and continued on its course towards the flying boy. The boy was slammed in the face by the puke and he was instantly blinded. Then, he started ranting about himself in the third person.

"Nobody hurts Pit like this!!! Pit will destroy you with his magical powers!!! Pit will kill you!!!" Pit then aimed himself in what he thought was Kirby's direction and began to fly in a straight line.

Luckily (for Kirby that is) Pit had not aimed in the right direction and he flew right down the hole that he had just come out of. He flew directly down the hole screaming that he would kill Kirby if it was the last thing he did. However, screaming about killing Kirby dying if it was the last thing he did, was the last thing he did. There was another sickening crunch and then Pit's screams too ended.

Kirby sat in the sick for a while and then realized that he could now attempt to find Blithen. He sat up quickly, puked one last time, and then ran in the direction of Fox's room. As Kirby saw the door to Fox's room, he heard Fox's voice. He picked up speed with a wheeze and… tripped. He immediately began to roll due to his rotund round body shape. His uncontrollable roll ended when he burst into Fox's room.

Kirby smashed right into Fox as he was talking into a microphone. Fox was thrown out the window, where he transformed into a jet and flew away. Wait, did I say transformed, no that can't happen, that would be totally unrealistic, he landed in his jet that was conveniently hovering right outside of his giant window and flew away to who knows where.

Kirby leapt to his feet and went to the recording device that Fox had been speaking into. He pressed the play button and immediately Fox's loopy voice began to play, "Fox is the best, yes he is. Teeheehee. Fox is amazing, ohohoho. I love Fox. I love meeeeeee. I want to love me… Pretty young thing… PYT… Pretty young thing… That's me… Yes it is. I am the hottest fox in town because I am magical." Suddenly his tone of voice changed and he began to speak seriously, "Rippy must be captured, he alone holds the key to destroying the Exskippers forever. I will use him to take over the King of their race, Blithen. He will be my slave once Rippy uses his immense mind control powers, which he knows nothing about, to take over his mind. I will capture him by- huh, what is that, who dares disturb the mighty Fox. Is that the fat pink puffball? Oh not today you fatty, not today. You will not hit me, I will hit you. Now watch as I dramatically draw my blaster. Wait, no it is stuck. NOOOOOOO!!!!!" The tape ended with a crash as Fox slammed through the window.

"Where are you Blithen, where are you?" Kirby asked to no one in particular. In response to his question a light lit up right in front of Kirby's face. Kirby jumped back in fear and fell out of the window. Panicking, he forgot to suck in air and float to safety. Instead, he fell down, down, down. He smashed into the ground… and bounced (if only excess amounts of fat really allowed that to happen, oh wait realistic, what are you talking about? All fat people bounce when they fall, heh heh… uh, back to the story). He soared right back up to the window he had fallen out of and landed in front of the magical floating light.

Blithen's voice came out of the orb of light and spoke to Kirby, "I thought you would never ask my friend. This little globe of light that is in front of you will point you to where I am. I am using my limited magical powers to control this little ball of light and to use it as a radio system. It will grow brighter when you are headed in the right direction, changing from the ugly yellow that it is, to blue, then to green, and finally to white when you are right near me. Until then, I will only be able to speak to you sparingly, for it uses much of my energy to use this ball as a communication device, so goodbye for now."

Kirby turned around slowly while keeping his eyes on the light to see if it would glow brighter or change color. "Where are you?" he asked again. The orb turned into an arrow and pointed to the south in the direction that Fox had just flown off to in his jet. Kirby immediately jumped out of the window and began to float off in the correct direction…

Rippy woke up to discover that he was chained to a wall. He glanced to his left and right and found that Pika, Ness, and Lucas were also chained to the wall.

"Guys, wake up. GUYS!!" Rippy shouted at the top of his lungs to get his newfound friends to wake up.

"Nuuhh," Pika groaned as he woke up. When he became conscious the pain in his arm immediately made him to scream, "Aaarrggghhh!!!" Tears leaked out of Pika's eyes as the pain from his dislocated and broken arm reached the cells of his brain, telling him that he was injured.

The screaming woke up Lucas, although nobody noticed, because he said nothing and kept his eyes shut tight.

Somehow, Ness stayed unconscious, or asleep, or whatever it was that he was doing.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here," said Rippy in a somewhat scared voice.

"Nuuh, we could, nuuh, try walking right out that, nuuh, open door, nuuh, over there," Pika gestured towards the wide open door that previously nobody had noticed with his orange, black-tipped ears.

"Yeah, if only we could get out of these chains, then that would be perfect," Rippy replied to Pika's statement.

"What do ya think's gonna happen, the chains are just gonna fall off and we're gonna walk right outta here safely? You morons, you're all just a bunch of idiots, look at that one over there, he's still knocked out. What kind of a weakling stays knocked out longer than a weasel?" Ness had woken up (sigh, I was enjoying him not being around).

"I'm awake," Lucas said.

"Yeah, and I'm not a weasel, I am a close cousin of the weasel, but not a weasel, a ferret. We went over this on the plane; I'm just big for my kind okay. And don't even think about calling me an ermine!" Rippy said, his voice rising to a shout at the end of his sentence, "Urrghh, why won't these stupid things just fall off?"

As if on cue, the chains binding the four of them to the wall suddenly unlatched and they all fell to the ground in a heap. Pika landed on his terribly injured arm and winced in pain. His wince turned into a yell when Ness fell on top of him.

Rippy stood up and walked towards the open door, ahead of everyone else. He stepped outside of their prison and the door behind him immediately closed.

"Welcome Challenger Red!!!" a voice boomed over hidden loudspeakers, "You will be facing Challenger Yellow today in a match to," a drum roll followed, slowly picking up in speed and volume, "THE DEATH. Mwahaha. King B out." The voice continued to echo throughout the enclosed space that Rippy had believed to be his way to freedom.

"Wait a minute man. I'm not gonna kill somebody. Why should I? This is so not cool."

The voice came back onto the intercom, "You shall fight Challenger Yellow to the death because if you win, then you will be freed and I will let you go."

Rippy wondered if that included his friends, and then decided that it must, otherwise they would also be out fighting to the death. Rippy slowly turned in a circle, taking in his surroundings. He recognized it instantly as the battle part of Pokémon Stadium. Across from him stood a very tall yellow creature. Rippy wondered who or what it could be, but before he had a chance to find out the voice came onto the speakers once again.

"You may… BEGIN!!!"

The yellow creature leapt at Rippy, and he barely rolled out of the way. Rippy ran to the other side of the Stadium, picking up a capsule that fell out of the sky. He threw it on the ground before him, expecting the capsule to open an item to pop out for him to use.

Instead, the capsule exploded and he was thrown into the air in a big fiery bang. Rippy soared through the air and landed right back in front of the yellow creature, his red coat in tatters and covered with soot.

He stood up, his fur smoking, and attempted to kick the yellow being in the stomach. However, a dark ball of energy erupted from the yellow things hand and shot Rippy back. Challenger Yellow laughed and said, "Nobody defeats… Lucario!!!"

Rippy jumped back to his feet and grabbed another capsule from the sky. This time, instead of throwing the capsule in front of him, he threw it at Lucario. The capsule smashed into Lucario and burst into a shiny heart. Lucario grabbed the heart and instantly ate it. He suddenly looked full of energy and life. Challenger Yellow sent another ball of energy at Rippy, but this time Rippy expected it and dodged it.

Rippy ran towards Lucario and faked a punch to the head. Lucario whipped his hand (or is it paw) to protect his precious face, and Rippy kicked him in the stomach. Spittle flew from Lucario's mouth and he flew backwards. Amazed, Rippy looked at his hand to see that it was on fire, even though he couldn't feel any heat.

Rippy pointed his hand at Lucario and concentrated hard. A tongue of flame shot out of his hand and engulfed Lucario's fur in fire. Lucario screamed and teleported upwards. When Lucario reappeared, the fire was gone, but so was his fur. He was now a pruney blue doglike creature and looked strangely naked.

Lucario glanced at Rippy and then looked away. Rippy lowered his hand, thinking that Lucario was conceding defeat, when Lucario charged. Lucario ran straight at Rippy and when he was ten feet from Rippy, the Stadium changed form. A mountain erupted from the ground and launched Lucario up into the air.

He soared backwards and fell off of the floating battle platform. His scream rang through the air as he fell. Then, a multicolored flash of light zoomed up from where Lucario was and Lucario's screams ceased.

The stadium was filled with the cheering of thousands of koopas, and Bowser appeared on the giant TV screen behind the battle field.

"We have a winner… Challenger Red!!! You shall now proceed to the waiting rooms, where you will await your next Challenger, Challenger Orange!!!!"

"Hey, you said that if I win, I get to leave!" Rippy shouted at the image of Bowser.

"Teeheehee, I lied (JERK).You will never leave. You will stay here, always fighting, that is until you die. Mwahaha!!!" The image of Bowser flickered and disappeared from the screen and a hole opened up under Rippy.

He fell down and landed in the waiting rooms, awaiting his next challenge, and hoping that his friends would be able to escape.

I would appreciate if you review my stories. Tell me what you like about them, and tell me what I should do better. Who knows, maybe someday I'll be a famous author, and in my books I can thank you as getting my career started. Don't you want that? And if you don't review, I'll be very, very sad. Do you want that on your conscious?


End file.
